1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a terminal device that is worn by, or attached to, a user and a method for operating the terminal device.
2. Description of Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Wearable terminal devices can be attached to a user's body. For example, a smart watch is a wristwatch-type wearable terminal device that can be attached to the user's wrist. The smart watch can be equipped with a touchscreen that is approximately the same size as the dial face of a wristwatch with a limited number of buttons, or icons, that can be displayed on the touchscreen. Due to the small size of the touchscreen, the number and type of touch operations can be small compared to terminal devices with larger touchscreens, such as Smart Phones or tablets.
Because the smart watch is attached to the user's wrist, the user performs touch operations with the hand that is on the opposite side of the arm from the arm on which the smart watch is mounted. For example, if the smart watch is mounted on the left arm of the user, the touch screen is operated by the right hand of the user. In addition, if the user is carrying objects in the right hand, such as books, bags, and the like, the user may be unable to perform touch operations on the smart watch.